Tea and Honey
by CassanderRoshack
Summary: Sherlock gets a cold and John stays near him to be his doctor. The consulting detective also learns that he should try food for things besides experiments. No real warnings, just something cute and short for wonderful readers like you.


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;"Sherlock groaned as another cough ripped through his chest. His tea had cooled and he hadn't slept in three days. In another hour it would four. "If you can't manage the tea, could you at least try a spoonful of honey?" John asked gently, crouching down in front of the sofa to rub Sherlock's shoulder. He'd never seen the man so pale before, and that was an achievement in itself to have Sherlock's pigment. "It'll help the irritation in your throat."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;""Irritation is for the faint of heart-." Sherlock let out a few more bone breaking coughs and had to set down the mug of tea he was trying to drink out of. He took a deep breath, eyes watering. "Nevermind… It's merely a waste of time." He had to swallow again, his resolve buckling. "I think I can allow the substance."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;"John nodded, going into the kitchen to retrieve the jar of honey. "It's supposed to help tissue irritation, inflammation, and hives. It doesn't taste awful either, which is a bonus since you're such a picky eater." He came back after pouring some onto a spoon and offered it to Sherlock. He looked at him and sighed before taking the spoon. He swallowed some and got a rather perplexed look on his face. "Its… Sweet?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;""Yeah, of course it is." John said a bit confused at his statement. "Wait, have you not had honey before?" Sherlock nodded, "I've never had the pleasure." He looked up at John with watery, slightly red eyes. "It's strange. It's sweet and sticky at the same time." His flat-mate smiled slightly, "Here, I thought you tried everything in the cupboard at least once. It's good in tea as well."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;""Besides for experiments? I have not had anything in the cupboard." Sherlock licked his lips and poured a little into his tea. John rolled his eyes a little. "Well, that's because we order entirely too much takeout. But it'll make you feel a little better." The taller shrugged slightly and drank a little bit more of the tea. "I agreed to the tea that you made, but not to sleep."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;"John smirked, "Good thing I drugged your tea when you weren't paying attention." The look on the other man's face was priceless for a moment and John held up his hands, "Kidding! Although if you go a few more hours without sleep, I might seriously consider it." Sherlock scoffed at him, "You wouldn't dare." He took another drink of tea and shivered. It was the middle of summer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;"He grinned down at him, "Try me?" John leaned down to check Sherlock's forehead when he saw him shivering and frowned slightly. "Your fever is getting worse. I think we should try a fever reducer." Sherlock's eyes widened, his features slightly frightened, "What are you talking about? What are you doing?" The shorted shushed him, "I'm just checking your temperature, albeit roughly. I'm not emactually /emgoing to drug you," John said. "I'll check the medicine cabinet and see what we have, but you might need a cool cloth against your forehead in the meantime."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;"Sherlock shook his head, "You won't find anything. I don't use medicine that can be tampered with. Besides, I don't get ill as much as most do." He sighed and moved across the room to pick up his laptop. "Sherlock, you have to relax. You're ill! No more researching for the case." John groaned as his flat-mate let out another string of coughs. "Rest is for the weak minded!" He walked back to the couch, ignoring the furniture he stepped on or over. "No, rest is for humans. Especially sick ones." He protested again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;""Then I claim to not be of current human origin!" Sherlock snapped angrily and John could only try to hide his smile. "I'm not sure I can argue with that one. Sorry." He raised his eyebrows at him and covered his mouth to let out another cough and then a groan. "Bloody hell, I'll murder whoever gave me this." He shivered before closing the laptop, unable to concentrate on it. Resting his head in his hands, he leaned back on the couch. "Then you'll have to kill Mother Nature. It's allergy season."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;"John tucked a blanket over him, grabbing a second on to cover his feet when he found the first blanket to be too short. "It's alright, Sherlock. Just close your eyes, you'll be asleep in no time." He snorted not willing to argue much longer. "I will not." Sherlock growled before shifting to the other side of the couch, his usual area, and pausing looking at John. His request died in his throat. The man had already taken off of work because he was being a dick and unwilling to take care of himself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;""Sherlock, its fine." John said, sitting beside him on the couch and reaching over to readjust the blankets. "I know you hate sleeping, but it's a necessary evil." He swallowed when John sat next to him; that was what he was going to ask for anyway. "I do not emhate/em sleeping. I find it an annoying necessity." Sherlock shook his head and slumped on the couch. Wondering if John would stay with him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;""It's not annoying, especially when you pass out on the street," He teased again, "That was only once!" Sherlock muttered, letting a blush creep into his cheeks but would claim later it was the fever. "I know, but if you keep pushing it, it'll happen again!" John put an arm around Sherlock's shoulders. He tensed for moment before relaxing into his embrace. "I doubt it." The smaller let out a hug, "When I'm sick I can't do anything embut/em sleep and here you are fighting it tooth and nail." He smiled softly at his groan./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;""Fine…" He said and John grinned at him, "Good! You'll feel lots better after a nap." Sherlock snorted again, believing that he wouldn't fall asleep at all. But something was comforting about his embrace and he ended up with his arms wrapped around his waist and his head on John's shoulder. He adjusted the blankets again. When the other man saw that he was deeply asleep, he stretched out and dozed off as well./p 


End file.
